Thoughts
by SoSuke40
Summary: A random story about Yosuke and Yu's internal thoughts about each other and before they both know it, they're both having a bit of 'fun'.


**WARNING: STORY OVERLOAD! DO NOT APPROACH AUTHOR, I REPEAT DO NOT APPROACH HER!**

**Geez, I should really remove that alarm buzzing inside my head. It gives me a headache.**

**Anyway, I'm posting a lot nowadays, because I can't be bothered to do my homework. Seriously.**

**So here's one I wrote AGES ago, it's called Thoughts, but you probably already knew that, huh? ^_^"**

**So, here it is. Oh yeah...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Persona 4, Atlus or anything related to it, but we all know that I'd own Yosuke if I had the chance.**

**And, reviews, reviews, reviews, I'm starting to write more because I see that awesome orange ****_reviews _****button appear on an unreviewed story.**

**Great feeling, so I'm not asking for a massive paragraph, but just something small and sweet that makes me grin.**

**Okay, done. :D**

* * *

Yosuke could feel the burning tears welling up in his deep brown eyes, the feeling of rejection overpowering him.

Yu was stood opposite the brunette, watching in silence, waiting for Yosuke to do something. Anything.

The brunette's feet moved slowly, towards the older male, the soft shuffle of his feet trailing through grass filling the air.

"Yosuke..." Yu held out his hand slowly, eyes filled with sympathy.

The younger male stopped in his tracks, staring at the outstretched hand quietly. He bit his lip, not knowing what to do. Yu was developing a tired arm and was about to rest it until he felt Yosuke latch on to it quickly.

"Yu...! I-It hurts," Yosuke cried as he was pulled into a hug by the taller man. "I always thought she liked me."

"I know Yosuke. I know." Yu whispered into Yosuke's hair, stroking the toffee brown locks with one hand and gently patting Yosuke's back with the other.

"Why... _why_ dammit? I wish that I had more time with her. I wish things had been different." Yosuke muttered into Yu's shirt. "In fact, I wish we never even moved here! I'm sick of everything and everyone turning against me and leaving me." Yosuke moved his head away from Yu's chest, sniffling.

"Don't say that Yosuke." Yu's voice turned hard and cold, his grip tightening slightly. "Don't you _ever _say that."

"What do you mean?" Yosuke asked quietly, his throat slightly sore.

"A-Ah, nothing. Hey, let's go get something to eat, 'kay?" Yu grabbed Yosuke's wrist and pulled him away from the riverbed and into town.

_After that, I was still wondering about what he meant by that statement. It bugged me. He was acting strange and that wasn't like him. Wasn't like him at all..._

Yosuke munched on one of the most tender meat skewers that only Souzai Daigaku could make.

"Mmm, this is so good." Yosuke blushed with happiness as he tore into the meat.

"I know, I stop by here on rainy days sometimes and manage to catch their special croquettes." Yu smiled to himself as he thought about that ema request about the lost dog.

"I might do that then. Sounds delicious." Yosuke grinned as he looked down the long road of the shopping district. "Hey, come back to my place for a bit."

"Now?"

"Sure, I don't see why not. Why? Is there something wrong?" Yosuke asked as he threw his empty skewer into the bin.

"N-No, no, it's fine." Yu felt his cheeks burning slightly from embarrassment. "We'll go to yours."

"Hmm." Yosuke narrowed his eyes slightly, as he turned to walk towards his house.

_I don't want to lose Yosuke. I'm scared. I love him so much, but I don't want to hurt what we have. Because what we have is special. It's something that can't be replaced if it's lost. That's why I..._

Yu was perched on the end of Yosuke's bed, munching on crisps and sipping lemonade from a can.

Yosuke was sat on his covers, cross-legged. He put his head on his hand and stared at Yu dreamily, remembering to blink every so often.

"So, what do you feel like doing?" Yu asked, turning around to look at his friend.

"Huh? Since when have you ever had to _ask_ dude? You're the man with a plan, right?" Yosuke replied, gabbling unintelligibly.

"I-I guess so." Yu stuttered.

_I didn't know that I was forcing him to do something. I mean, it's not like he's ever short on ideas, because...because...he's Yu! He's our leader! He's the...love of my life._

_I can't just sit here and do nothing. As Yosuke said, I'm the man with a plan. And I definitely had a plan, a plan to make Yosuke fall in love with me._

Yu leaned closer to Yosuke slowly. "Why don't we play a little game?" Yu winked cheekily.

"Oh? What kind of game?" Yosuke leaned closer to Yu, feeling the need to touch slightly.

_I knew all too well what kind of 'game' he was about to play. And of course, who am I to refuse an order from our Leader and my Partner?_

_Yosuke was leaning into me and I couldn't help but gasp a little from how subtle the contact was and how sweet he smelt._

"Hmm..." Yu put a hand on his chin mysteriously. "I don't know, just a cheeky quick one." Yu grinned slightly.

"What are the rules _Partner_?" Yosuke emphasised the 'Partner' bit, practically sitting on Yu's lap.

Yu smirked a little as he pulled Yosuke onto his own lap, gently running his hands up the brunette's sides, making him squirm.

"Don't! I'm ticklish!" Yosuke laughed, squirming uncontrollably. Yu stopped, raising an eyebrow so that it looked like he only had one.

"What _would_ you like me to do then?" Yu whispered in Yosuke's ear.

_Oh Partner... I have a pretty good idea what I want you to do to me._

_Did I really just ask that? Who do I think I am? Not a leader, that's for sure. Maybe, in bed, I'm more of a leader type. Wink, wink, Hanamura._

"I want you to kiss me." Yosuke demanded, wrapping his arms around Yu's neck and gazing into his eyes.

"No need to ask me twice." Yu replied before moving forward and pressing his lips against the waiting ones of Yosuke Hanamura.

Yosuke responded eagerly, moaning softly as his hands wandered into Yu's silver hair. Hanamura absent-mindedly let his right hand trail down from silver locks, to a well-defined chest, to a muscular stomach and down to a jeans' button.

Yu groaned lowly as he shuffled around, widening his legs a little.

_I could feel how uncomfortable he was becoming because of his shuffling about, but I couldn't stop now. Not when we're so engaged in kissing. It was my first kiss after all._

"Yosuke... get on... the bed." Yu breathed in between kisses, the words dragging slightly.

Yosuke moaned as he pulled back slowly. He looked at Yu for a second, catching his breath.

"Get on the bed? We're... going that far?" Yosuke asked hesitantly, feeling his insides tighten.

"You don't want to?" Yu asked, moving in to kiss Yosuke's neck tenderly.

"Mmm... ah-Yu...I don't know anymore." Yosuke was losing the ability to think straight.

_He was becoming more and more entranced with this, so his mind won't make sense. Not until I've had my way with him._

Yu's hands traced down Yosuke lithe frame, biting his pulse point meanwhile.

"Ah-Yu, please...!" Yosuke cried out as he felt his neck being bitten into. "Feels... so good."

Yu moaned as a response as his hands wandered into Yosuke's jeans, past the boxers and onto Yosuke's penis.

_My head hurts because I'm so confused. I don't know what to think. I don't know what to do, what to say._

Yu quickly ran his fingers over the tip, rubbing and stroking slowly.

"Stand up and face the wall Hanamura." Yu ordered. Yosuke managed to function long enough to stand up and face the plain, white wall.

Yu stood behind the younger male, letting one hand slip under his top, the other, back into his jeans. Multitasking was a personal favourite for Yu, especially as he tweaked Yosuke's nipples, stroked Yosuke's dick and bit the soft yet firm skin on his neck.

Yosuke was blushing as much as humanly possible, groaning at crying out at the amount of pleasure he was receiving all at once. It was the most attention he'd ever had.

"Keep going Yu...! I'm gonna...!"

Yu froze suddenly, retracting his hands and putting them on Yosuke's hips, swaying with him gently.

"Not yet Yosuke. I'm not done yet." Yu whispered alluringly against Yosuke's neck.

"Yu, I want you to-ah-thrust inside me." Yosuke muttered, his eyes flickering with lust and desire.

"How badly do you want it?" Yu hissed in Yosuke's ear.

"I want it, I want it desperately!" Yosuke cried, grinding against Yu's crotch hurriedly.

Yu groaned from the back of his throat, grinding along with Yosuke. He could feel his own cock getting hard, the erection clawing at the front of the older male's jeans.

_I wasn't sure about whether Yosuke's saliva would do the trick, or if I should be on the safe side and use lube. Not that I had any on me. Either way, I couldn't wait to spill everything I have inside of him._

Yosuke was laid on the bed, facing upwards. He spread his legs obediently, blushing plentifully at how Yu was hungrily staring at his dick. Said penis was twitching eagerly, ready to cum.

"Quit staring at me." Yosuke hissed, causing Yu's gaze to snap up to his face.

"Sorry, it's just that..." Yu paused a little nervously. "I've wanted this for a long time Yosuke."

Yosuke's eyes widened, but he smiled a little.

"Me too. I've wanted _you_ for a long time." Yosuke replied quietly, his blush intensifying.

Yu couldn't take anymore so he quickly put the tip of his cock near Yosuke's mouth. Understanding what was being requested, Yosuke took the erection in his mouth whole, gagging slightly.

"Not used to it?" Yu asked, holding back a series of moans.

"Uh, uh." Yosuke uttered, before letting his long tongue trace the underside of Yu's long erection. He put his hands on Yu's hips, guiding him on how much he wants in his mouth.

_I can feel his dick pulse and throb. I think he's coming; and I think it'll be a lot._

"Hey, that's enough, I'm about to cum." Yu said, groaning slightly as he withdrew from Yosuke's mouth slowly.

"I could tell." Yosuke chuckled. He suddenly felt something prod at his tight entrance. "Ah! Give me some-nng-warning next time."

"It might feel a bit weird, but just relax." Yu said quietly as he pushed deeper inside Yosuke. After stroking an extremely sensitive area, Yu added another finger slowly. "Does it feel nice?"

"Y-Yes Partner, I love it!" Yosuke cried out as another finger was added gradually. "Keep fingering me, Yu! Please!"

Yu withdrew his fingers quickly and replaced it with his slippery erection.

"You ready?" Yu asked as he pushed the tip near Yosuke's hot entrance.

"...Um... I'm not... sure." Yosuke gasped loudly as Yu pushed himself into Yosuke's ass. "Ah-yes, I'm ready!" Yosuke cried, tears falling from his eyes from the initial pain.

Yu laced his fingers within Yosuke's, pushing deeply inside Yosuke. He leaned down so that his mouth was next to the smaller man's ear.

"You feel so good inside..." Yu groaned quietly, smiling at how he could hear Yosuke's cry out and moan.

_I felt how his ass was getting tighter, so I knew that it wouldn't take long to make him cum hard._

"Yu, it-it feels good having you-ah...ah-inside me." Yosuke whimpered, as he could feel his ass tighten, his penis beginning to pulsate.

Yu could hear a vague squelching sounds as he thrust into the depths of Yosuke. As he changed his angle slightly, he heard Yosuke cry out his name, clinging to his back with excessive force.

Putting all of his energy into thrusting that specific point, Yu was beginning to reach his peak.

"Keep hitting...that-aah! Yu! Spot..." Yosuke screamed as his grip tightened dramatically.

"I will. Hold on a little longer." Yu growled as he thrust as hard as he could.

"I can't! Yu, I can't!" Yosuke shook his head wildly as he could feel the pre cum spurt out with such force.

"Nng, just try." Yu began biting Yosuke's neck roughly.

"I can't when you do that, I'm gonna cum!" Yosuke screamed as his body went rigid and trembled.

"Ah, I think... me too..." Yu breathed out heavily as he felt his cum fill Yosuke's hole.

Yosuke's cum spurted over Yu's and his own stomach. Yosuke blushed hard at how messy he was, but Yu didn't notice as he thrust weakly into the brunette, letting the last few spurts come out.

"So much..." Yu gasped. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Yosuke said quietly, his eyes glazed over.

After a couple of minutes, Yu pulled out slowly, causing a long stream of white liquid to spill.

"So..." Yu started, twiddling his thumbs in an awkward manner. "You've wanted me for a long time...?"

Yosuke sat up slowly, trying not to make more cum spill on the bed.

"Y-Yeah... does that freak you out?" Yosuke asked hesitantly.

"No. Not since we've just had sex." Yu chuckled.

Yosuke snorted with laughter, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"So... I've been wondering if you'd like to... um... go out with me..." Yosuke looked at the floor nervously.

Yu leaned forward and caught Yosuke's lips in a kiss, gentle, sweet and quick. Yosuke gave a surprised high-pitched noise, but responded eagerly.

"Yeah, of course." Yu replied, breathing the words on Yosuke's lips.

"Huh? You will?!" Yosuke pulled back in surprise, eyes wide.

"I don't see why not. Especially since I love you." Yu smiled.

"Y-You love me?"

"Yeah. I do."

"I-I-I love you more." Yosuke stuttered, grinning.

_I love you Yu and I'll never let you go._

_I love you Yosuke and I'll never let you leave._

~fin


End file.
